


Debts Repaid

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Advice, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blushing, Books, First Time, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Research, Sex Education, Size Kink, Tails, Tailsex, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that was how, after a bit of asking around, they came to be standing in the library of Melech Damakos, the noted scholar, wizard, and collector of Turathi artifacts and lore.  His home in Overlook was well-appointed but not ostentatious, and the library, though small in physical size, was lined floor to ceiling with rare and ancient tomes, scrolls, and even a few tablets.  </p><p>"It's entirely possible I have something on that symbol," the tiefling said with a shrug.  "I can suggest some starting places for your research, but beyond that..."  He gestured to the rows of books as if to indicate that he had no idea what they might all contain.  </p><p>"What will we owe you for the use of your library?" Tilma asked, ever practical.  </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," Damakos said with a smile that showed off his pointed teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts Repaid

The smugglers' warehouse was empty now, but not long vacated - traces of its previous contents still remained, as if the place had been hastily evacuated. Amongst the debris, Saffron's keen eyes spotted a scrap of silk embroidered with a strange mark. "What's this?"

The rest of the Mist looked at it, puzzled. "A piece of someone's blouse?" Roth suggested, impatient to turn to other matters.

Kielly shook her head. "No way," the bard said, "that's gotta be Turathi - old, too, I think they can't make silk like this anymore. I can't read it, but I bet it means something important!"

So that was how, after a bit of asking around, they came to be standing in the library of Melech Damakos, the noted scholar, wizard, and collector of Turathi artifacts and lore. His home in Overlook was well-appointed but not ostentatious, and the library, though small in physical size, was lined floor to ceiling with rare and ancient tomes, scrolls, and even a few tablets. 

"It's entirely possible I have something on that symbol," the tiefling said with a shrug. "I can suggest some starting places for your research, but beyond that..." He gestured to the rows of books as if to indicate that he had no idea what they might all contain. 

"What will we owe you for the use of your library?" Tilma asked, ever practical. 

"Oh, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," Damakos said with a smile that showed off his pointed teeth. "But why don't you wait and see if you find what you're looking for first." He eyed the group, eight of them squeezed into the small room. "I live alone, and I haven't the facilities for entertaining this number of guests, however." It was true, the library had only two places to sit, one a comfortable armchair, the other a wooden straight-backed chair at a small writing desk. "I suggest that you leave one of your number to do the necessary research - with my assistance, it shouldn't take too long."

Everyone's eyes turned to Aleyn. He was the most bookish of the group, and he wouldn't mind spending a few hours cooped up in a library, especially one as interesting as this. "I'll stay," he said with a cheerful nod, not begrudging the way they'd all assumed he would take on the job. "You guys go ahead to talk to that vendor at the Riverbend market, if you can find her, and meet me back here in..." He looked around at the copious number of books. "...three hours or so?" he asked, with a glance to Damakos for confirmation.

"That should be adequate," the tiefling agreed.

The rest of the group agreed to the proposed plan, and made ready to depart, leaving Aleyn behind. "Do we trust this guy?" Saffron whispered to him as she put on her cloak. "We can leave one or two of us to wait outside in case something goes wrong."

Aleyn shook his head. "I'm sure it'll be fine. You're more likely to run into trouble where you're going anyway. You might need everyone if it turns out she really is operating as a front for some kind of shady business."

The shifter nodded grudgingly. "Be careful," she warned him, still suspicious.

"I will be," Aleyn reassured her. "I'm just going to be reading. It'll probably be really..." He hesitated, knowing that what the rest of them would call 'boring' might actually be pretty neat. "...quiet," he settled on saying.

Once the others had left, Aleyn was uncertain where he should begin. Fortunately, Damakos seemed inclined to assist. He perused the shelves, pulling out a few volumes and putting them on the desk. "Do you read Turathi?" he asked Aleyn, who shook his head. "Well, fortunately some of these are translated. If you come across anything you don't understand, you can ask me." He crossed the room to the armchair and settled down, so Aleyn did the same, taking a seat at the desk and beginning to read.

Or at least he tried to, but he felt a bit self-conscious with Damakos sitting there. The tiefling had a book, but he wasn't really reading it, he was just watching Aleyn, tail twitching occasionally. Maybe he was paranoid that the human was going to damage his valuable books, or try to steal something. Aleyn made sure to be extra-careful turning the fragile pages.

"So, what do you do when you're not adventuring, Aleyn?" Damakos asked out of the blue.

Aleyn looked over at him, puzzled. "I... well, I'm an alchemist, I guess I do that mostly."

"I meant for fun," chided the tiefling with a smile.

"So did I," said Aleyn, blushing when Damakos laughed.

"No girlfriend, then?"

"N-no," Aleyn stammered, turning back to the book he was struggling to read. The words on this page didn't seem to make any sense, certainly not when he could hardly concentrate on them, but he was pretty sure even if he wasn't blushing furiously they would still be gibberish. "Uh, I don't understand this part," he said, hoping to turn the conversation in a less confusing direction.

Damakos came to read over his shoulder, resting a hand there lightly as he leaned down. Aleyn was suddenly very, very aware of being touched, though not in an unpleasant way. "Oh yes, this is written in code - I deciphered it several years ago, I believe I have the key somewhere around here." He crouched, opening one of the lower drawers in the desk, which Aleyn could see was full of notebooks and papers. After a little bit of rifling around, he came up with a leatherbound journal, and stood to leaf through it.

Aleyn waited patiently, looking up at him. The tiefling was middle-aged, maybe 45 or 50 or so, tall, though not quite as tall as him, and more broadly built through the chest and shoulders, with dark red skin. His horns were large and curled back and down around his ears, and his eyes were a glistening silver. His hair, on a human, might have been called salt and pepper, but in his case the darker strands were closer to purple than black. Salt and eggplant? Aleyn smiled slightly to himself, then realized Damakos had noticed him staring at him and looked away hastily, back to the relative safety of the book. "Is this a copy?" he asked, to have something to say more than anything.

Damakos nodded. "The original is in Aethrennar, but I transcribed it myself. You can be sure it's accurate."

"Oh, yeah, no, I wasn't saying... I mean, I'm sure it's fine." Aleyn mentally kicked himself in case he had accidentally insulted the senior scholar. "Very, uh, legible."

"Thank you," Damakos said, smiling. "Penmanship is a valuable skill." He flipped a few more pages in the notebook and handed it to Aleyn. "The notes I made on the code are all there."

Aleyn took it, but almost dropped it when the tiefling's fingers accidentally brushed against his in the process. He managed to catch the book before it hit the ground, but some of the pages bent awkwardly, and one tore as he grabbed it. "Oh, sorry!" He spread the notebook on the desk and tried to smooth the crumpled leaves.

Damakos caught his hand, stopping him in his frantic efforts. Aleyn turned in his seat, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "I, I'm really sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to wreck it, I mean, I know you don't have to let me look through all of this and it's really generous of you to let me use your library at all, and even your personal notes, and to stay and help me, and I probably sound like an idiot right now..." 

"Calm down, you're getting yourself all worked up," said Damakos, who hadn't released his grip on Aleyn's hand yet. "The book is fine, and you're not an idiot."

Aleyn's babbling stilled, but his heart kept hammering. His eyes strayed to where Damakos still held him, then up to his face again, confused. "Uh, you... you're..."

"Making you nervous?" Damakos asked with the barest hint of a smile. His other hand reached out to stroke through Aleyn's hair, tilting his head back firmly. Aleyn shivered, and was just wondering whether maybe he should have accepted Saffron's offer of having someone else stay behind to keep an eye on things when the tiefling jerked him sharply to his feet and kissed him.

"Mmph!" Aleyn tried to protest, except there was a tongue in his mouth, and after a few seconds he wasn't really sure he wanted to protest anyway because it felt amazing. He couldn't breathe, and his face was on fire, and his cock was threatening to explode, and he thought his knees might give out, and oh, this was what it was supposed to feel like, this was why he hadn't felt anything when he'd kissed Lila, this was what was missing. It was a revelation.

Finally Damakos let him go, and Aleyn dropped back into his seat, nearly missing it in his dazed state. He opened his mouth to try to say something, anything, but all that came out was a tiny whimper that didn't even sound like him. 

"How long have you known?" Damakos asked, stroking his hair more gently now. 

"Two years," Aleyn managed to gasp. "Or maybe two minutes."

"Mmhmm. That must have been a long wait, then," said the tiefling. "Did you think you were all alone?"

"I... wasn't sure. I thought maybe I'd be alone forever." It wasn't something Aleyn had ever dared to tell anyone else, because it scared him so much. 

Damakos shook his head. "Take my word, you don't have to be. There are plenty of other people like us, it's just a matter of finding them." 

Aleyn nodded, wide-eyed. "How do you..." he began, but Damakos shushed him. 

"Questions can come later. After you."

Momentarily confused, Aleyn said, "After me what?" But the tiefling was already kneeling down in front of him, starting to unfasten his trousers, and then his meaning became perfectly clear. "Ohhh." Aleyn tried to help by tugging his shirt out of the way, lifting his ass slightly off the chair so that his pants could slide down, but Damakos did most of the work, and soon he had Aleyn's cock freed from its confines and wrapped in his hand.

"Let's just get this one out of the way, hm?" Damakos suggested with a sly smile. "My knees are killing me already, and we can go slower next time."

"Okay," gasped Aleyn, sure that he couldn't possibly hold off for very long regardless of what the older man wanted. His hips were already starting to twitch of their own accord, and he could feel a wave of heat and tension in his belly that was spreading outwards faster than he could control. He kept breathing as slowly as he could, trying to at least keep from losing it humiliatingly fast. But Damakos was rubbing all the way down his dick, sliding his foreskin back, and then he was lowering his mouth over his exposed head, careful of sharp teeth as he licked it, getting it all wet and slippery for his hand to glide more smoothly, and faster, and harder... 

"Ahh.. ah!" Aleyn tried to warn him he was close, but he couldn't make the words come out, so he settled instead for grabbing hold of one of those curling horns and pulling him back down to suck him again. Fortunately Damakos seemed to get the message, and hurried to wrap his lips around him while continuing to stroke him at the same time. Aleyn only lasted a couple more seconds like that before the delicious heat blazed through him and his hips arched up off the chair as he sent burst after burst of come down the tiefling's throat. Damakos was conscientious - and no doubt careful of his library as well - and swallowed every drop. Finally Aleyn slumped back in the chair, panting and spent, and Damakos gradually levered himself to his feet, stifling a bit of a groan. 

"All right, kid," he told the young man, "I'm too old and sore to carry on like that anymore. We're going to the bedroom." 

Aleyn nodded, still speechless. He managed to get his trousers up and fastened so that he could follow the tiefling out of the library and up the stairs. Damakos led him to a spacious chamber containing a wardrobe, a few more bookshelves (Aleyn glanced curiously at the spines, but most of them he couldn't read) and, most importantly, a large four-poster bed.

"Get this off," Damakos told him, flicking a finger along the buttons of his shirt before starting to undress himself. Aleyn did as he was told, finding himself surprisingly less nervous than he might have expected to be at the prospect of stripping his clothes off in a near-stranger's bedroom. He couldn't help shooting occasional glances at the older man as he removed his robe, intrigued at the sight of his bared skin, the lines of his body, still trim and well-built, the dragonmark on his chest, the half-hard cock jutting out... 

"Uh, sir," Aleyn began, so many questions competing to go first.

"Melech," he said with a smile. "Once you're at this stage, it's generally appropriate to be on a first-name basis. Unless you prefer calling me Master - that's acceptable too," he added, his smile growing into a full-fledged grin.

Aleyn nodded, swallowing hard. "So, uh... why me?"

Damakos looked him over, arching one eyebrow. "You don't have any idea?"

Blushing, Aleyn glanced down at himself, his skinny body with its ribs and hipbones sticking out. "Well, it's not because I'm good-looking... and I can't imagine there's anything I can give you that's so special..."

"Kid, you have a lot to learn."

"I know," Aleyn said, shamefaced. "I've never, uh... done this before."

"That's not what I meant," Damakos said, climbing into bed and beckoning for Aleyn to join him there. "Although there can be a certain appeal to virgins. But what I actually meant was, you look fine - better than fine. No one's told you that?"

"Not really," said Aleyn, fairly sure his mother didn't count. He crept into the bed shyly, getting under the covers beside Damakos. 

"Well, I expect you'll hear it from plenty of people besides me - maybe you'll start to believe it eventually. You'll grow into the nose, I imagine. How old are you anyway, twenty or so?"

"Twenty-one," Aleyn muttered. 

"Yeah, you'll turn out well," Damakos said in an appraising sort of tone. "And you're sweet, that helps. Those big puppy-dog eyes, gods," he sighed. "Besides, you seemed like you needed it." 

Aleyn had thought he couldn't blush any more than he already was, but apparently he could. "How could you tell?"

"Oh, I just have a feeling for these things," said the tiefling lightly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Aleyn nodded, unable to deny it. Even though he'd just come, he was already getting stiff again, he felt like his skin was going to burst into flames, and he was excited to get on to whatever was next. But he had so many more questions, he couldn't resist asking at least one. "You said there were lots of people like... like us?"

"Sure," Damakos said. "Why do you think they have so many words for us, if we aren't everywhere? Fag, queer, cocksucker..." He shrugged, showing his indifference, even mild amusement, towards the ugly terms. "That last one never made much sense to me - plenty of women suck cock too, after all, it's hardly our exclusive domain."

"Right," said Aleyn, taking his word for it. "So how do you, uh, we find each other?"

"Well, I found you, didn't I?" Damakos said, grabbing Aleyn's hip to pull him closer. "You just develop a sense for picking the promising ones out. And you're not particularly subtle," he added, curling his hand around to take hold of Aleyn's ass and giving it a quick squeeze. "I mean, you're not screamingly swishy or anything, but you've got a definite air about you."

This was news to Aleyn. "I don't know what I'm looking for, though. I'd just be guessing if I said anything to some guy, and... what if I was wrong?"

"Until you figure it out, go somewhere you know you're going to be on safe ground asking. A temple of Sehanine at the full moon, say. Or some of the goblinoid bars in Undertow are a good starting point. You'll find plenty of guys there - not just goblinoids, all sorts, whatever you're into - who'd be happy to show you a good time. Just... be careful, okay?" He stroked Aleyn's hair back from his face. "It'd be a shame if you got hurt."

Aleyn nodded, head swimming, trying to absorb the idea that there were actual places right in Highmark where he could go to meet others like himself, not thinking too much about what dangers the older man might be trying to warn him about. "I will," he said, but was distracted by the sudden grasp of a tail around his ankle, helping to pull him over on top of Damakos.

"Any more questions?" he asked. Aleyn could feel the hard length of his sex pressing against his hip, and looked down into heavy-lidded silver eyes.

"I... I want to make this good, and I don't really know how," he stammered. "Will you tell me if I'm doing it wrong?"

Damakos chuckled. "See, I knew you were a sweet boy. Yes, of course I'll tell you. I'll tell you if you're doing it right, too." He wrapped one hand around the back of Aleyn's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Aleyn closed his eyes, feeling like he was melting as the tiefling's tongue pressed insistently into his mouth, sharp teeth grazing gently against his lower lip. 

"First thing," Damakos told him when he finally pulled back for air, "is that you're going to take it slow this time. No rushing, or at least not until you can't hold back any longer. But I want you to try and make it last, hmm?"

"Okay," Aleyn said, feeling like that was at least slightly more plausible now than it would have been a little while ago. "I'll try."

"Good boy," said Damakos. "Now we're going to start getting that huge cock of yours into my ass." He reached over to a chest at the side of his bed and brought out a bottle, unstoppering it and pouring a thin trickle of oil over his hand before bringing it to rub all over Aleyn's dick.

Aleyn gulped. It felt really good, but he was trying to keep from getting too worked up too fast, and anyway, he was distracted by what the tiefling had just said. "H-huge?"

"Oh dear. You really have no idea what you've got, do you... Yes, you're huge. You'll have more comparative evidence soon enough, I imagine, but here." He squirmed a little as he brought Aleyn's hand to his own cock. "That's pretty average. You... not so much, kid."

"Ah, okay." Aleyn gave him a few tentative strokes, and was gratified to hear his breath catch for a moment. "Good?"

"Yes," Damakos told him. "But hold off for right now, you can do that more in a little while." He drew his legs up, rearranging Aleyn's position until it was more to his liking. "Some guys will want you to work them up first, tongue and fingers and a whole lot of patience before you can get your cock in them, especially a fellow your size, but I don't mind dispensing with the preliminaries. Just... take it slow, remember?"

Aleyn nodded, so nervous and shaky that he was afraid to talk. He gripped his well-lubed cock around the base of the shaft, glancing down to try and see where he was aiming. 

"You've got to do it mostly by feel," Damakos said, shifting his hips slightly to help Aleyn find his way. "There... ohh, there, that's right!" He gasped, clutching at Aleyn's shoulders as the young human slid into him with a slick rush, then tried desperately to slow down, taking the next few inches more carefully. It felt amazing, and Aleyn had to bite his lip to keep from pushing in faster, harder. He managed to keep himself under some level of control, however, easing gradually deeper and deeper until finally that hot, tight grip encircled the root of his cock. 

Damakos - Melech, whatever he was supposed to call him when he had him skewered on his dick - was trembling a little, red skin flushed even darker than usual, eyes barely open. "Wonderful," he sighed, sounding enormously pleased. "Now do it again." 

"Still slow?" Aleyn asked uncertainly. He sort of hoped the answer would be 'no,' because his body wanted to thrust, but he also wanted to do what was asked of him, so he waited as patiently as he was able, clenching and unclenching the muscles in his thighs and ass, trying to hold on. 

"You can go a little faster," Damakos allowed. "But try not to get too carried away just yet."

Aleyn didn't need much encouragement to pick up the pace slightly on the next few strokes, pulling smoothly almost all the way out before firmly shoving his way back in. By then Damakos was breathing hard, clinging to him hungrily. Aleyn watched his face with fascination as he tried different angles, different depths, finding the ones that made his partner's eyes fly open with a gasp, pointed teeth bared. His strokes started to grow more urgent, less careful, until the tiefling's nails dug into his arms, sharp enough to make him cry out.

"What did I say about, nnghh, getting carried away?" 

"Sorry," Aleyn panted, trying to catch hold of the shreds of his control before they slipped entirely away. He slowed, then stopped, lowering himself to rest his head on Damakos's shoulder, breathing in the sharp cinnamon scent of his skin. The pause allowed him time to calm his racing pulse just enough to pull back from the brink. 

"Stay still, just like that," Damakos whispered against his ear. "You're not going to be done that easily this time." Aleyn struggled to be patient, to withstand his body's insistent demands. His hips twitched a little of their own accord, but mostly he managed to do as he was told and stay still. 

Damakos moved slightly beneath him, clenching around him in a way that made Aleyn gasp. He kept his flame-hot face buried in the curve of the older man's shoulder, so he couldn't see what Damakos was doing, but he felt him stretch out an arm, reaching for something, and smelled the faint oily scent of the lubricant again. Damakos nudged his legs further apart with one knee. "Try to relax," he told Aleyn, which was far easier said than done when he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. 

He felt Damakos lightly stroking the trembling muscles of his back, his ass, before gently spreading him open. Aleyn lifted his head, trying to turn and see what was coming, but the tiefling stopped him with a kiss, teeth sharp against his lips. The slick touch against his asshole startled him at first - it took him a moment to realize it was the tiefling's tail, sinuous but hard, pressing against him, then gradually into him. "Keep breathing," Damakos reminded him, and he sucked in a huge lungful of air before letting it out with a shudder that only seemed to draw the tail further inside. 

"There, good," murmured Damakos, "you're doing so well." Aleyn could do nothing but moan in response. He tried to squirm forward, but there was nowhere he could go, and back only meant more tail invading his ass. Damakos gave a slightly ragged laugh. "I thought that might slow you down." 

"Please," begged Aleyn, but then stopped, since he had no idea what he was actually asking for - take it out, give me more, let me keep going, let me come...? "Please," he repeated, hoping Damakos would know. The tail twitched inside him, pressing against his inner walls, and Aleyn cried out, jerking back until he was stretched to his limits before thrusting forward again, hard.

" What were you saying?" asked Damakos, sounding breathless himself.

"Ahh-hhh, I need it!" cried Aleyn. His body seemed to know what he wanted even if he still wasn't sure, his back arching as he raised himself up to thrust again, no matter the cost. Damakos was merciful and slid his tail almost all the way out, giving Aleyn the chance to slam into him before shoving it in again. Aleyn drew a deep breath and pushed back, letting himself be speared on that thick, twisting member, willing himself to take even more. His ass was completely filled, spread open as wide as he could go, and it felt better than he would have thought possible.

"Now," Damakos gasped, "now I'm ready." Dazed and overwhelmed, Aleyn wasn't sure at first what he meant, until the tiefling grabbed one of his wrists and brought his hand to his throbbing cock. Aleyn struggled to find his balance again, bracing himself one-handed against the bed, trying to concentrate on three things at once and keep himself from coming at the same time. He felt unusually clumsy, but Damakos didn't seem to mind if his technique needed work. He curled his hand around Aleyn's, helping him co-ordinate his arm and his hips into a smoother motion, guiding him until he didn't need the help any longer. 

Meanwhile the tail kept on writhing inside him, seeking out certain spots that drove him wild, and the tiefling's ass was tight around him like a fist as he thrust into him. "Ohh, I can't stop, I'm gonna," Aleyn begged, or warned, trying so hard to hang on just a few seconds longer, not wanting it to end but knowing it would.

"Mmhmm, that's it, come for me," Damakos told him. Aleyn reared back, intuitively moving so that he could fuck even harder, hand pumping frantically on the tiefling's cock a few moments longer until finally a fierce, desperate shuddering swept over him and he spent himself deep in his ass. Damakos gave a sudden shout and Aleyn felt that grip around his cock clench and release in quick bursts, looked down in awe as the tiefling's come started to spill over his fingers. Within a few more rapid heartbeats it was over, and Aleyn slumped down onto Damakos's chest, sweaty and trembling. The tiefling's tail slid out of him with a wet slither, and he gave a little whine as he was emptied, but everything felt too amazing for him to complain much.

After a little while had passed, Damakos nudged him off, so Aleyn rolled over to lie beside him, slowly coming back to his senses. "That was amazing," he managed to say. 

"Nicely done," Damakos told him, reaching over to smooth his hair. "An excellent first effort." Aleyn just smiled at the praise, unable even to muster the effort to blush.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there in a pleasant, bone-weary lethargy - he might have dozed for a while, until eventually Damakos sat up, stretching. "Your friends will probably be back before too long, you'll want to be dressed when they get here."

"Oh. Oh, damn!" Aleyn jerked up out of bed. "I didn't even find anything," he lamented, then reconsidered what he'd just said. "Nothing about the symbol we're looking for, anyway." 

"Oh yes, that," said Damakos, bending with a sigh to retrieve his robe from the floor. "Chapter twelve of Hrutheros should cover everything you need to know about that."

Aleyn blinked. So the tiefling had known all along where the information they needed was, but hadn't told him until now? He puzzled over what that might mean, wondering whether it had all been a game for him, or a bargain that Aleyn hadn't even known he was making. It was a little unsettling, but, thinking on it further as he dressed and descended the stairs once more, he couldn't say that it hadn't been worth it. 

When the others returned, Aleyn was in the library, just where they'd left him, leafing through yet another old book. "Perfect timing," he told them. "I just found it. It's a crest of House Sharvak - not that I necessarily know what that means in relation to this case. How did things go at the market?"

Saffron glanced suspiciously at Damakos, who was seated calmly in the other chair, seemingly paying them no attention as he read. "It wasn't what we expected, but we'll tell you more later."

Tilma turned to the tiefling, brisk and business-like, possibly even in a bit of a hurry to leave. "So, what do we owe you, then?"

Damakos smiled. "Nothing. I consider your debt settled."

As they left, Saffron gave Aleyn a sniff and a look, searching enough to make him blush despite his best efforts. "Settled how?" she muttered, low enough that only he could hear her.

"Don't worry, I, uh, took care of everything," he said under his breath. Even though he didn't fully understand its terms, at least he was fairly sure everyone had gotten what they needed out of the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
